This application includes three projects: 1) study of lymphoid and neuronal plasma membranes and of their interactions with the Golgi apparatus or the Golgi Endoplasmic Reticulum Lysosome (GERL) system, 2) Cellular and Genetic Studies in Experimental Allergic Encephalomyelitis (EAE), and 3) investigation of the microtubular network of cultured skin fibroblasts from patients with Alzheimer's dementia. Project 1 - With morphologic, biochemical and immunologic methods, we will investigate the significance of the adsorptive endocytosis of immunoglobulin (lg) anti-immunoglobulin (anti-lg) plasma membrane complexes into the plasma cell Golgi apparatus. With similar methods, we will investigate the adsorptive endocytosis of neuronal plasma membrane "receptors" to lectins, Nerve Growth Factor (NGF), anti-fetuin antibodies, cholera toxin, and anti-NS3 antigen-antibody complexes (neuroblastoma cells) into the neuronal Golgi apparatus or GERL. Utilizing these plasma membrane probes, we will investigate whether the endocytosis of neuronal plasma membrane lectin receptors into GERL, which we have already demonstrated, represents a common endocytic pathway of other membrane associated antigens or receptors. The functional implications of this recently described phenomenon will be investigated with in vivo and in vitro models. Project 2 - We will continue our work on the cellular requirements for EAE induction using the model of the severely and chronically T cell depleted rat (B rat), and the methods for adoptive EAE transfer. We will continue in collaboration with Dr. D. Gasser of the Dept. of Medical Genetics of our School of Medicine, the analysis of a possible relationship between the Ag-B major histocompatibility locus and EAE sensitivity or resistance in the rat. Project 3 - With antitubulin antisera or with antitubulin antibodies and with ultrastructural studies, we will investigate the microtubular network of cultured skin fibroblasts from patients with Alzheimer's dementia and age matched controls.